Loving You Was My Best Mistake
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: After seeing his boyfriend making out with Atobe, Ryoma finds himself crying on Fuji's shoulder. The two find comfort in each other and love blooms. Thrill pair and broken pillar! Slight hints of adorable I think thats Atobe x Jirou


Ok I have just recently refound Delta Goodrem's Innocent Eyes album and fallen in love with it again!! This fic was inspired by the song Predictable off of this album; hence the reason for me trying something I've never done before … This is my first Song-fic … please tell me how it turned out!! (The other song in this story is Butterfly … it is the most beautiful song I have listened to in ages!!)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis or the songs Predictable and Butterfly/ the album Innocent Eyes … my drawing talents leave much to be desired and my singing is mediocre!! Does that explain why I don't own them??

Warning: (yeah I probably should give one of these) this is yaoi so if you don't like why the hell are you reading this story!?!?!

_Song lyrics_ are italicised and underlined.

_Flashbacks_ are italicised.

### Are page breaks and in the beginning different flashbacks.

Echizen Ryoma turned away from the sight in front of him, thoughts of the past running through his head.

"_You'll always be the only one for me Ryoma."_

"_Do you promise?" golden eyes pleaded, shining with love.  
"Of course, I'll love you forever." Ryoma looked up at the hazel eyes seeking for any hints of lies behind the oval glasses. _

"_Good." He uttered snuggling into his lover's warmth. "I love you too Kunimitsu."_

###_  
_

"_Game and match Ryoma 7-6" Tezuka said eyeing his lover with pride. Ryoma smiled at his lover.  
"Are you proud of me Kunimitsu? I finally beat you." He uttered. Tezuka found himself speechless at the sight of the boy in front of him. The beauty of Ryoma when he smiled was godlike in its own weird way.  
"Of course I am." He uttered truthfully. "My, you're so beautiful right now."  
"Kunimitsu," Ryoma whined "Don't say that."  
"Why not? It's true."_

###

He couldn't believe his eyes. Tezuka Kunimitsu was making out passionately with the captain of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club. He walked away and collapsed under the nearest tree. He struggled not to let the tears fall out of his now closed eyes.

He heard a rustling of clothes and felt someone sitting down next to him. His eyes opened and he saw Tezuka eyeing him with love. "Ryoma are you okay?" he asked in what sounded to Ryoma like an innocent tone, like he hadn't been making out with someone else in the clubroom just moments ago.  
"How do you think Kunimitsu?" he snapped.

_I smile  
You say I take your breathe away  
You say you love me and you make  
All the right promises to break_

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion evident on the usually stoic face. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shaking form.  
Ryoma pulled away from the embrace. "I saw you." He said accusingly.  
"Ryoma please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded confused as to why the boy was acting the way he was.  
"You and the Monkey King were making out in the clubroom." He said. Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh." Was all Tezuka said. "I'm sorry."  
"I overlooked it the first time with Sanada, then the time with that guy from Sapporo… both times you said 'it won't happen again' I can't seem to trust you any more. We need to break up." he said after a moment of silence, tears beginning to trickle down his face.  
Tezuka stood up. "I still love you Ryoma. Don't you remember all those times we spent together? Can you please think about this first?" Ryoma felt his thoughts run once again back to the past.

_Tezuka chuckled as Ryoma stared out the window, admiring the passing scenery . "Ne Kunimitsu? Thanks for taking me, the movie was awesome." He said to him a smile on his face for the person he loved with all his heart.  
"It was Ryoma. Yes it was." He replied. 'But even better because you were with me' he added as an after thought.  
"Thank you for being with me Kunimitsu!" he said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Tezuka ruffled his hair.  
"Always and forever." he replied.  
_

Ryoma realised how false that statement was. Considering the amount of times his boyfriend had cheated on him. "Did you ever truly mean what you said, buchou?" he asked. Tezuka let hurt show in his eyes when he heard Ryoma call him buchou.  
"Of course I did, and I still mean it now. I really love you Ryoma and I'm really, really sorry. Please come back to me"

_And when I turn around you're always there  
Like that's the proof you really care  
But I see right through you and I think  
To myself_

You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
How you never change  
You won't get away  
With loving me  
You're just so predictable

"Not anymore … I can't say I love you anymore. Not after seeing you in that position again. Sorry buchou." He turned his head away from the captain and stood up. "It's too bad it ended up like this" He said then walked off.  
"Wait, Ryoma!" The tennis prodigy turned his head but didn't stop walking. "I'm never going to give up on you."  
"Well I've already given up on you." He said ignoring any more protests coming from the boy under the tree.

_I run  
You say you won't give up the chase  
You say you'll follow me anyplace  
So you can make the same mistakes  
_

_You know just what to do  
And how to use the best of you  
To try and change my mind  
But my eyes are opening this time  
And I read you_

Tezuka ran towards Ryoma to try and change his mind, pleading for him to stop the entire time he was running. Ryoma just ignored him and continued walking towards the school. Tezuka managed to beat the boy to the entrance and held the door shut to stop the boy from entering. "Ryoma could you please give me just one more chance?" The younger boy averted his gaze. The determined look in the other boy's eyes was giving him doubts.  
"I'm sorry I just can't anymore … I can't when I don't know if you're with other people anymore."  
Tezuka lifted his chin up to turn his face towards his own. He made a split second decision and decided to lean towards the boy. Ryoma turned his head away as Tezuka's lips descended towards his face.  
"Buchou please stop now … it's not going to work." Tezuka felt a stab in his heart when those words were uttered by Ryoma.  
"Okay Ryoma … I'll let you go." He said facing Ryoma.

_  
You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
How you never change  
You won't get away  
With loving me  
You're just so predictable  
_

"I love you." He said with finality as he walked off. "Never forget that."  
"That statement stopped being true for me when I saw you with Atobe" was Ryoma's reply as he walked through the door. "Goodbye Tezuka. I hope you enjoy being with him." Ryoma made his way to his locker to get his homework, where he finally collapsed. He sat down against the locker and his tears fell free from his tear ducts. 'Why Kunimitsu? Why did you have to do this to me?' he thought as tears flowed out of his eyes in a heavy gush. 'You didn't need to betray my trust like that … you told me you loved me, it was all a big lie. Wasn't it? My love seemed like it was returned … but was it really? You've cheated on me too many times –.' His thoughts were interrupted by a softly uttered. "Echizen?" He looked up at the person who said his name. "What's wrong?"

He stared at an always smiling face and said 'nothing' in between sobs.

Fuji chuckled. "It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." He said with a sympathetic smile.  
"Don't worry about it." Ryoma replied.  
"Oh but I can't help but worry about the baby of our team." The sadist said. Ryoma huffed in annoyance.  
"Fuji-senpai could you please just leave me to myself for a bit?"  
"I won't go until you tell me whats wrong." He replied with a bright smile on his face. Ryoma groaned and mumbled "Don't wanna."  
"That's too bad then," he replied sitting next to the boy. "It looks like I'm just gonna have to stay here." Ryoma groaned and moved away from the third year's presence.  
"Go away," he said to the annoyance.  
"Saa, not until you tell."  
"Already told you … don't wanna"  
"I'll play you in a match with my full strength." Fuji proposed. Surprise became evident in the golden pools.  
"Truly?" he said, wary that the sadist was just playing with him.  
"Truly." Was the reply.  
"Fine then," Ryoma mumbled. "It's buchou."  
"What? No Kunimitsu?"  
"I broke up with him." He said.  
The only sound he heard come out of the others mouth was "Saa." The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Ryoma, till he said to his senpai, "What are you trying to gain by staying here ... You know I'm not going to tell you any thing more."  
"Saa but what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you through tough times?" Fuji replied.  
"One who doesn't understand his friends, you know I'm not the type to burden other people with my problems."  
"Aah but talking about your problems often helps you get over them, so why don't you? You won't be burdening me by telling me."  
"Whatever." Ryoma said and stubbornly shut his mouth.  
"Echizen, quit being stubborn I just want to help you get over this."  
"Why though ... being my friend isn't enough of a reason to help me."  
"Aah but it should be Echizen. Friends were created to help friends." The smiling boy said.  
"Well I think it's stupid." The younger middle-schooler mumbled.  
"Saa … Echizen that's merely the facts of life." Fuji chuckled. Ryoma started to shift away from him when his eyes opened suddenly.  
"What are you going to do," he said wary.  
"Saa I just had a realisation." Fuji replied.  
"About what?" he said, "It had better not have anything to do with me." He mumbled to himself.  
"Aa … about your little predicament." Was the reply.  
"What could you possibly _realise _about my predicament? You don't even know what it is other than the fact that I broke up with Tezuka."  
"Saa," he chuckled. "I know how I can get you to tell me …"  
"Oh hell no … what is it."  
"I think I'm going to talk to Oishi now." Fuji chuckled.  
"No no no no! No way in the world," Ryoma said. Fuji was amused that the tennis prodigy was showing him so much emotion. Most of the time the biggest reaction that anyone could get from the boy was a smirk and his typical "Mada mada dane" comment, today the boy was yelling at him to stop and crying in his presence. Ryoma stayed silent and rested his head on his knees. "Just give me a moment to get my head around the situation please."  
Fuji chuckled "Of course Echizen … tell me when you're ready." 'That is another thing he's never done to a person in public … I've never seen Echizen Ryoma use the word please' He settled down to wait for Ryoma's response.

After a moment Ryoma mumbled. "Damn Monkey King."  
"Saa whats this about Atobe-san?"  
"I told you I'd tell you right? … Buchou was making out with the Monkey King in the clubroom earlier, I saw him and broke up with him."  
"After only one time?"  
"Nope he's done it before."

_Now that I know your every move  
How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do  
Now that somebody knows the truth  
About you and how you're just so_

You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
How you never change  
You won't get away  
With loving me  
You're just so predictable (End of Song)

"Saa, that's not good of Tezuka at all … doesn't he realise that a boyfriend isn't something he should take for granted?"  
Ryoma merely grunted in reply.  
"I think that a person like you definitely shouldn't be taken for granted."  
"Huh? What do you mean Fuji-senpai?"  
"Even though you hide behind your attitude, underneath it is a normal human being who only wants to belong."  
"No ones ever looked so deeply into me … not even," his voice cracked and he whined "Kunimitsu," tears began to fall out of his eyes again and his head fell on to Fuji's shoulder. Fuji just wrapped his arm around the boy and allowed his shirt to become stained with tears.

Ryoma cried until no more tears came out. Fuji merely comforted him until he stopped. "Are you alright now?" he asked.  
"I- I th- think s-s-so," he stuttered. "I should be soon."  
"Do you want other people to see you like this?" Fuji asked suddenly, looking at his watch.  
"No!" The boy yelped.  
"Then come with me." He said pulling Ryoma off his butt.  
"Fuji-senpai where are you taking me?" he asked, extremely confused.  
"An empty classroom" he said pulling him towards the photography club's room.  
"Okay," he said meekly, not really noticing Fuji's hand in his own.

Ryoma collapsed onto the nearest chair as soon as he and Fuji entered the room. "Senpai? Did you really mean that you'd play a match with me at full strength?" he asked as Fuji walked up to one of the desks, admiring a camera that a student had left there. Ironically it was a Fuji.  
"Of course Echizen," He chuckled "Because I think I'm starting to like you,"  
Ryoma sighed when Fuji admitted this "Why now? Couldn't that statement have waited until I got over Tezuka?"  
"No because you need someone to comfort you … and getting together with me you'll be able to get revenge on Tezuka." He replied.  
"I really don't know." Ryoma mumbled. "I really need some time to think over what I want to do."  
"If you say yes I promise you I won't be unfaithful," the tensai truthfully answered. "I'll love you as long as you want me,"

_I won't hurt you  
I'll protect you  
I won't let the rain fall down  
I'll always be around_

And baby I will understand if sometimes  
You just want to spread your wings and fly  
And let your colours shine  
And everyday I wanna be a risk you take  
Make a promise that will never break for life  


"Senpai," Ryoma whined. "Why?"  
"I just want you to know that I'll always be here to support you."

"I've – I've gotta go," he moved to get up.  
Fuji reached out to grab Ryoma's wrist "Wait Echizen!" he shouted  
"I'm really sorry I brought this upon you, but please just give me a chance."  
All of a sudden Ryoma collapsed on the floor with a sob. "This is too much," he complained, "Why Kunimitsu?" Fuji's eyes opened in confusion.  
"Oh Echizen," he sighed crouching down next to the teary eyed boy. "I'm sure you haven't gotten over Tezuka yet."  
"Fuji-senpai why would he do this to me? Aren't I good enough?" he stuttered.  
"You're more than good enough Echizen, Tezuka's just a fool."  
"Th- Thank you Fuji-senpai … for being with me," Ryoma mumbled quietly.  
"Saa … it's nothing Echizen, I don't want to force myself onto you, unless you want it yourself." He replied opening his eyes. "Remember, you can trust your friends with your problems, never think that they are a burden to us."  
"okay then," he said meekly. "I'll remember that … I'm sorry I wet your shirt,"  
Fuji shrugged "It's nothing," he replied, "It'll just go in the wash anyway,"

They sat in silence for a while until Ryoma mumbled, "Your eyes are a really pretty colour." The only response was a chuckle. 'saa I didn't realise my eyes were still open' Fuji thought as he turned to look at the other boy's red rimmed eye's. 'How can someone look like such a beauty even after they've just finished crying? Echizen is purely a fallen angel.'  
"No I'm not," the object of his thoughts mumbled.  
"Saa Echizen did I voice my thoughts out loud? Whoops," he said in a cheery tone.  
"Why are you so happy all the time?" Ryoma asked, "How come that smile never leaves your face?"  
"Saa It's better to be happy then sad," he replied, "Smiles are infectious ... even though I seem to be sadistical at times" He ignored the snort that came from Ryoma "I still like to see smiles on people's faces. I enjoy being the person who brings peoples faces alight with the joy of living. This is why I don't like seeing you sad, as you are now." He said, with a wistful stare out of the only window in the room.

_You're my butterfly  
Don't fly away, open my hands your free  
Praying you'll come back to me  
You're my butterfly  
Don't fly away  
You're my reality  
Always be my gravity  
You're my butterfly  
Come on and touch the sky  
You're my butterfly_

"Wow Fuji-senpai … that's really deep," Ryoma said, almost enthralled by the image of beauty that Fuji created when he was standing by the window with his eyes open.  
"Is it Echizen? I guess it is" he turned and faced the broken hearted tennis prodigy, "Saa Echizen … do you know why I like you?"  
"Should I?" he asked, looking at the older boy in confusion.  
"I guess not," he chuckled.  
"So go on and tell me ... get it over and done with." Ryoma sighed when he didn't continue.  
"Saa ... I like you because you aren't afraid to be different ... because you don't really care what people think ... you act the way you want to, rather than how people want you to act"  
Ryoma looked away from Fuji's face. The stare that they were sharing was too intense for him. "che … whatever"  
"That's exactly my point,"  
"And?"  
"I want you to consider going out with me again!"  
"Why though … it's pointless,"  
"Not if you want to give Tezuka your revenge! I'm pretty sure the thing with Atobe was only a one off thing! Him and Akutagawa-san are an item last I heard,"  
"Really? I can get revenge on Tezuka by getting together with you" he asked in confusion,  
"Yep … didn't you hear me before?"  
"I guess not …" Ryoma concluded. "I think I'm willing to give this a go."  
"Great! Wanna kiss to seal the deal?" Fuji asked.  
He looked down "Um … I don't know … should we?"  
"I think so," he said a bit cheerfully for Ryoma's liking.  
"Sure why not … I'll probably eventually get over him anyway."

Fuji leaned towards Ryoma and their lips met. Ryoma felt a spark ignite between them and pulled away. "Did you feel that?"  
"Yep! We belong together!!" he said and Ryoma looked at him in disbelief  
"you're kidding right?"  
"About what?"

"The whole belonging together thing?"  
"No … not really," he said looking at the tennis prodigy with opened eyes. "Can't you tell?"  
"Looking at your eyes I can," Ryoma shrugged "You wanna go? We could go get burgers or something…"

_I won't forget you  
Or neglect you  
Won't let no-one take your place  
In your eyes I see my face_

And baby do you know that everybody watches  
Every time that you take flight  
They're blinded by your light

Every day the feeling's gonna be the same  
I can promise that will never change for life.

"Yep … lets go … I'll just go get my stuff out of my locker!" he grabbed Ryoma's hand and dragged him out of the room.  
"Hey! Give me warning before you do that!" Ryoma protested light heartedly.  
"Ok!"

From the school entrance Tezuka stood watching Ryoma being pulled towards where he was standing. 'You've already moved on … I still love you Ryoma. Why I did the things I did to you I don't know. I guess we were never meant to be. I only want you to be happy. After all people think it's holding on that makes you stronger, but sometimes it's letting go'

A/N: I've found my calling in life … well more like my main genre of writing … I seem to have a knack for writing angst!!! So yeah … Along with being my first song-fic this is also my longest so far that I've written in one chapter!!!! This is dedicated to Little Miss Angsty!!! Happy Belated Birthday … so very very sorry this took me so long!! Here's your present finally!!! Please tell me what you think … was it any good!?!


End file.
